【旷单】高铁试运行
by houmajingzuodasi
Summary: 旷单.高铁试运行（一辆破车要什么名字） 写着开心的，不喜慎入。 分级：N25 原著：《花千骨》 cp：旷野天x单春秋 设定：采用网剧《花千骨2015》现代背景，内容与剧情无关。 高铁级别豪车，设定为—蛇妖x双性 没有三观，没有生物学常识，是一篇作者为了写肉爽一波而瞎编乱造的脑洞 防雷：角色死亡后复活，有大量官能描写，全·穴·占·领


【高铁试运行·第一节车厢】

天地分六界，上为上天，下有幽冥。

人间苦境，战火纷飞，朝代更迭，历经不断。反观妖魔二界早已归于一统，圣君为尊，下有大护法管辖，建七杀派。

以神器之力来到千年后的人间界，彼时各界域之间相安无事，无战争之忧，无神器之患，虽说这些昔日横行六界的邪魔大妖们不得不开始遵纪守法为生计奔波，竟也可以算是有生以来最安逸的日子。

妖魔生性好享乐，千年后的人间更是多姿多彩花样层出，是以常聚集知己损友两三人，喝酒谈天，纵使行酒令醉得东倒西歪，也不会再有上头的人怪罪，只要不喝酒误事闹了笑话，便由着去了。

"唉…"只见青年大妖怀抱着硕大的啤酒杯，也不去喝，只对着上头漂浮的一层嘟噜泡沫长长地叹了口气。

"怎么愁眉苦脸的？喝酒叹气，你可别坏了我店的名声。"

说话的是站在吧台后面的妖媚女子，浓妆艳抹，衬衣领口敞开歪斜在肩头，倾身往吧台面上一倚，露出瘦削的锁骨和白色布条缠裹的圆润酥胸。

按说这副模样该是何等引人侧目，但旷野天却看也不看对方一眼，只顾出神想着自己的事情。

般若花也不理他，仰脖喝干了自己杯里的酒，仗着白天酒吧里没有客人，索性褪去化形术显露出原本的妖相来。留着尖长指甲的手指从果盘里挑出一串葡萄，拿到面前轻轻呵出一口气，只见鲜美欲滴的果儿在那妖气熏陶下，肉眼可见地迅速化作熟透糜烂的颜色。女子这才满意地轻笑一声，两瓣娇艳红唇一张，伸出较寻常人类颇长的舌尖，将一颗葡萄勾进嘴里。

旷野天不经意向那边瞥了一眼，顿感一阵恶寒。虽说两人熟识已久，但他始终无法适应这人的进食习惯，此时便忍不住皱了皱眉，往旁边挪了两寸。

"你小子不都是成天追着大护法后头跑，从来不见人影的，今天怎的忽然想起到我这儿来了？"

用墨笔描画出狭长眼线的媚眼如丝，女子的心思毕竟细腻些，只稍一抬眼便轻易看出了青年神色间一晃而过的端倪，顿时不禁失笑，作出一副"你小子也有今天"的冷嘲热讽表情。

"难不成是感情出现问题，找姐姐诉苦来了？"

这话像是一只穿云箭正正刺中心里痛处，只见青年像是突然被抽干了力气，哀叹一声整个人无精打采地趴伏到桌上，好似一滩扶不上墙的烂泥。

"我觉得护法是不是不爱我了…"

甫一听从对方口里说出的竟是这话，般若花险些把手里的啤酒杯砸在青年头上，"你当我们都是瞎的？自打好不容易把你从阎王爷手里抢回来，单护法还不是恨不得把你捧手心里？连人都让你追到了，你平日里动手动脚腻歪人家那叫一个辣眼睛，现在说这样的话，良心不会痛吗？"

"…唔…"旷野天变得更沮丧了。

是的，正如般若花所说，现在的他终于和单春秋在一起了，经隔千年时光以及一场生死之别。

他追了单大护法那么久那么久，因为对方一个命令连命都没了。后来莫名其妙又活过来，听别人说单春秋用尽了一切办法才让他得以回生，睁开眼时他搂着一直守在旁边想让他第一眼看到的男人，傻笑得像得到了天大的礼物。

死一回就换得单春秋愿意跟他在一起，这波不亏。

捧在手心里什么的，确实不假，单春秋平时宠他都快宠到天上去了。有时候他自己也忍不住洋洋得意，心想或许在护法眼里，第一重要的是圣君，顺位排第二的就是他了。

但私下里的郁闷也只有自己知晓。他还是觉得有些不够，有些蹊跷，而这些事情又无法拿出来跟别人说，憋在心里只怕就要把他自己捂坏了，闷闷的甚是难受。

"唉，一言难尽…"一脸颓唐地摆了摆手，回道："这是我们恋爱中人的烦恼，你不会懂的。"

"你小子…是皮厚了还是翅膀硬了？爱说不说，姐姐我不伺候。"女子抬手狠狠朝他脑袋上拍了一掌，青年嗷呜一声也不知是真痛了还是装的。她走出吧台，纤指提着衣服后领子将人从高脚凳上提起来，毫不留情地往外推，"滚滚滚，在这儿打扰我一白天了，还让不让做生意了。"

旷野天被一脚踢出门外，但好在般若花还记着他是来诉苦的，倚着门抬了抬下巴，笑着说道："你要是有什么问题就跟单大护法直说不就好了，撒娇打滚耍赖，用你最擅长的那招。"

"为什么被你说得我好像一个傻白甜？"

"呵呵，说的就是你呀傻孩子。"

"…"

旷野天打开家门的时候，才知道单春秋早已经下了班在家里等着他了。

虽说是活了上千年的稀世大妖，不至如寻常人类那般为吃喝拉撒睡发愁，但为了更好地融入这个千年后的人间界，杀阡陌还是拉着单春秋一起成立了公司，进行着人类所谓"工作"的东西。

当然，即使穿越了时空，杀阡陌也依旧不改三分钟热度的性子，前脚服装设计，隔几天又开始热衷于整形外科，旁人只看到这单氏集团的领域愈加做大，暗自感叹其董事长真是年轻有为目光长远，却不知道这全归功于某位圣君大人的心血来潮。

"今天回来这么早？"由于工作原因，旷野天能够看到单春秋比自己先回到家实属难得，这会儿便像一进门被心心念念的礼物塞了满怀似的眼前一亮，笑着走上前，将人搂入怀里。"怎么没有叫我去接你？等很久了吗？"

"也没有，刚刚才回到。"单春秋顺着揽在腰后的臂弯力道倚在青年肩头，顺势抬起头吻了吻对方因笑容而浅浅凹陷的酒窝。"偶尔也想换我等你回家，不好吗？"

听了这话，旷野天只觉心里有个小人儿似的蹦哒个不停，若是给他长根狗尾巴只怕已经欢快地摇起来了。他一时也没忍住心中洋溢的欢喜满足，双手托在臀后将人整个托举起来，男人低低地惊呼一声，下意识搂住他的肩保持平衡，旷野天趁机偷了个吻，两人一同滚进柔软的皮制沙发里。

俯下身吻住近在咫尺的柔软唇瓣，轻柔地舔吮厮磨，怀里的男人轻哼着发出呜咽似的低吟，伸出舌尖回应。

旷野天故意缠着那柔软的舌尖不放，吸啜着津液刻意制造出暧昧的水声，而后又推抵回去，肆意搔刮湿热的口腔。单春秋因过于深入的吻溢出一声含糊的低喘，张口顺从地吞咽来自对方的气息。

这样一个深吻的感觉很好，也是他们之间经常做的事。接下来若是顺理成章地发展下去，该是这个男人在他的怀里酥软了腰身，睁着雾朦的双眼发出轻浅的喘息，展开身体接受爱抚，然后接纳他，在温吞细致又足够激烈的研磨下颤抖哭喊着达到高潮。

搂在腰后的手臂开始摩挲塌陷的腰窝，不经意地划过挺翘臀线，而此时本已有些恍惚的男人像是忽然反应过来什么似的僵住了身子，往前一缩，躲开了身后的爱抚。

旷野天自然察觉了这一状似微不可查的动作，旋即心里一沉，抽离了正在男人口中逡巡的舌尖，将人从怀里推开了。

"为什么？"

支肘撑起身子坐了起来，道出了困在心中许久的疑问："为什么护法总是不愿意让我碰？可是我曾做错了什么？"

是了，这便是他近来一直在困惑苦恼的事—

每每当两人的亲昵即将更进一步时，单春秋便会下意识地躲开。即使他有时实在无法理解这样的行为，故意直言说想要，这人也只是用手或口为他纾解，决不进行到最后那步。

他能感觉到这人也是想要的。

面上的潮红，酥软的腰身，热烫的肌肤，都在传递着渴望和依赖。为何分明想要，却又刻意回避呢？

虽然在般若花面前说觉得单春秋可能不爱他，但那只是烦恼之时所说地玩笑话，单春秋对他好，宠他爱他，旷野天都是知道的，毕竟看向他的眼神和字里行间流露的感情骗不了人。

"我…不、不是你，是我自己…"单春秋猝不及防被从温暖的怀抱中推开，不禁油然而生些许失落，但他也顾不上去在意这个，也跟着一起坐起身，伸手勾住青年的袖口。

"那到底是为什么？为什么要瞒着我，有什么是不能跟我说的吗？"

"…"单春秋张了张口，几乎就要说出什么来，但他偷瞧了眼面前青年的神情，又被心里的答案哽住了，低垂下了眼睫，将下唇咬得泛白，最终也没能说出个所以然来。

旷野天甫一看到这副委屈表情，顿时心就软了下来，虽然不免失望于单春秋仍旧隐瞒不说，但也不忍心再逼问下去。或许是他太过斤斤计较了，单春秋既不愿说，那么他便等到这人愿意，也就好了。

"算了，也没什么，如果不想说也没关系，是我的错，不该逼你。"他说着展臂轻轻搂住了面前的男人，将一个浅吻落在了鼻尖上。

单春秋没有回话，只是抬眸静静看着青年的眼睛。

那双眼里的失落只一闪而过便被故作的笑意遮掩了去，但他还是清楚看见了，并为此动摇。

"不，别走。"他终于还是在旷野天站起身正要离开之时伸出手抱住了青年的腰手指缠住衣角，薄薄的衬衫布料之下是薄而有力的腰身，他忍不住将脸颊贴上去小心翼翼地蹭了蹭，竭尽所能地挽留对方。

"不要…"

不要因为他露出这样的表情。

他突然觉得自己身体上惹人厌弃的秘密并没有那么值得在意。即使这个人或许会对他的丑陋感到恶心感到嫌恶，也好过失望和无奈。

至少，这一切都是他自己的错，纵使被厌弃也是他应受的，而不是让旷野天因为他的刻意回避而受了委屈。

"我、我也想要…想、被你抱…只是…我…"压抑着心中羞耻说出了这样的话，单春秋深吸了口气试图鼓足更多的勇气和决心，主动分开双腿跪坐在青年怀里，温暖的胸膛和臂弯让他多了一点安心又多了一点不安。他红着脸，握住对方的手往身下摸，"你…先、先摸摸我…求你…"

"可是…"旷野天皱着眉，有些犹豫，他不知道单春秋为何突然主动起来，他不希望是因为他的话，强迫单春秋去做自己不愿意的事。

"无妨的。"单春秋摇了摇头，直起双膝跪立起来，敞开下身。"只要…若是你不、不会嫌弃…"

旷野天不明就里地搂住了扑进怀里的男人，右手顺着牵引缓缓探入松脱的衣衫内，轻抚过腰际。男人的肌肤细腻柔韧，让他不禁有些爱不释手，流连了半晌，才追随着怀中人愈渐战栗的回应探向下腹。

那处潮热得有些异常，他还未及为此生出疑惑，便感到怀里的男人将脸埋入肩窝里，似是不愿对上他的目光。手指被握着，引导着向下，越过已然有了些许反应的性器，往下推。

而后他便摸到了某处意想不到的器官。

在指尖触及的瞬间，单春秋的身体狠狠颤抖了下，低泣一声。他紧紧搂着青年的肩，心里紧张害怕得快要崩溃，但还是压制住了逃避的本能，牵着对方的手指继续碰触自己最为羞耻的地方—那处本不应存在的变异器官。

旷野天怔愣了一瞬，几乎是立时就反应过来那是什么。不是平滑的会阴，那两片软嫩的肉瓣柔顺地吸贴着他的指腹，顶端衔着一颗坚硬的小肉珠，像娇弱柔软的花瓣，羞怯地闭合起来，剥开了露出内里鲜嫩的花心，便有些晶莹湿滑的露水沾上指尖。

他的动作已经极尽温柔和小心，但仍然让怀里的男人禁不住地颤抖，时不时便发出一声低低的哽咽。

肉瓣很是娇弱，单春秋本就因这处感到羞耻，平日里除了清洗，根本不敢多碰。每每当他与旷野天亲昵，那处便会发热，酥麻。而现在的他原本尚在为旷野天会不会嫌弃他而担惊受怕，却又无法自控地，随着那指尖的每一下拨动颤抖身体，从身体内部渐渐热了起来，涌出一股水津津的湿意。

单春秋咬着唇，试图压抑愈渐火热的快感。那是他的爱人，搂着他，亲吻他，触碰他的身体，那样一个敏感的部位，怎可能没有感觉。但他不敢让旷野天知道这具身体的秘密，他那么喜欢旷野天，若是连这人也觉得他奇怪，不要他了，他就真不知道该怎么办了。

"怎么哭了？弄疼你了吗？"旷野天察觉到那点若隐若现的哭腔，停下了手里的动作，偏过头去啄吻男人的耳根和脸侧安抚他的爱人的情绪。

"没有…"单春秋摇头，抬眼看向搂抱着自己的青年，他的眼角微红，未干的泪痕打湿了眼睫，被对方以唇瓣轻柔吻净。

"我这样的身子，你、还愿意要我吗？"他问道。

果然是因为担心这个么。青年闻言笑了，眉眼弯弯的，凑近来吻住他的唇。

"当然要了，这可是上天赐给我的宝物，我要抱在怀里珍惜一辈子的呢。"

这话说得有些微妙，但单春秋心中欣喜又释然，也顾不上去深思其中含义，只知道旷野天是不会嫌弃他怪异的身体。他主动启唇迎合青年的吻，含吮着探入口中的舌尖，甚至抬起了下身，以便自己心甘情愿交付身心的人，将指尖推入紧窄稚嫩的花腔，探寻他火热的深处。

这时，对方忽地又将手指抽了出去，仿佛丝毫没有犹豫似的，穴内分泌的淫液润泽在入侵的指腹上，粘连出一丝晶莹水线。

"让我看看你，好不好？"


End file.
